


Tale of Tongues

by Splat_Dragon



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have so many stories in which the Dragonborn slaughters everything in sight. So, where are the stories where she is interacting with the people of Skyrim? This story is a series of One-Shots focused around the Random Encounters of Skyrim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale of Tongues

 

_** ** _

_**Title:**_ Tale of Tongues  
_**Rating:**_ T  
_**Fandom:**_ The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim  
 _ **Chapter(s):**_ 1/?  
_**Characters:**_ Female Dragonborn, Khajiiti Dragonborn  
_**Pairings:**_ N/A  
_**Synopsis:**_ We have so many stories in which the Dragonborn slaughters everything in sight. So, where are the stories where she is interacting with the people of Skyrim? This story is a series of One-Shots focused around the Random Encounters of Skyrim.  
_**Tags:**_ N/A

* * *

 

[A young boy sees the player casting a spell, and asks if they can _"make him invisible._ " Even when choosing to agree, no spell will be cast. The Dragonborn can tell the child that he is now invisible and he will run off, trying to scare people.]

     "Ow ow ow! Great Sithis this hurts!" I spat through clenched fangs, tightening my grip on my rent skin, fingers slipping on blood-slicked fur. Digging deep into my magicka reserves, I managed to grasp the last dredges of it, and slight ribbons of gold, the weakest I'd ever seen them, flowed from my hand into the wound, slowing the bleeding but doing precious little else. The world swam around me, and I instantly halted the spell, fearing that I would use too much magicka, and collapse.

 

     Finally, _finally_ , I made it to Riverwood. I allowed my cloak to fall back into place and hide the wound, and was extremely thankful for my hood and cowl, hiding the pained expression of my face. With some effort, I managed to hide my limp, and was glad that I, unlike many Khajiit, wore boots, for they absorbed the blood, instead of letting it drip and make a trail.

 

     Reaching the _Sleeping Giant Inn_ , I slumped onto the stairs, stretching my wounded leg out in front of me. With a groan, I reached over and began to dig through the nearest barrel, having stored several potions there. Finding what I was looking for, I pulled out a bottle that contained a glowing jade liquid, the nauseating reek of Dwarven Oil permeating the air around me as I pulled the stopper. Wrinkling my nose, I gulped down the foul liquid, feeling my magicka reserves refill.

 

     Reaching down, I peeled my cloak away from the sticky wound, pressing my hand to it and watching as the golden tendrils formed once again, healing it enough that I could grab the bandages from the barrel and wrap them around it. Now it no longer throbbed, but it _did_ ache.

 

     "Wow!" I jumped and jerked up, only now realizing that Hod's cub, Frodnar, I think, hovered in front of me. He seemed not to notice the bloody bandages that I quickly covered, dropping my cloak. Instead, he seemed only to notice my... claws?..., staring at my hands.

 

     "You're a wizard?" Oh! He hadn't been staring at my claws! He had noticed the healing spell! _That's_ what he'd been looking at! "I... I mean... you cast that spell just now... yeah?"

 

     It took all I had not to roll my eyes. No! The healing spell had come from my invisible companion, Inviso-bill! "Of course." I did my best to keep the annoyance out of my voice. Poor kid looked scared enough, and why shouldn't he be? A dark furred, armed-to-the-teeth, bloody Khajiit slinks into town, wearing Sithis Blessed armor, with a cloak hiding everything. It takes some guts to go near them, much less talk to them.

 

     "I... I was hoping you could make me invisible or something! Can you... make me invisible?" he stammered, brown eyes wide, face hopeful.

 

     ' _Talos strike me down, I hate cubs.'_ But of course I couldn't say that aloud – or, at least, to the kid's face. I forced an excited tone to my monotonous voice, although I didn't bother with a grin; as I wore a cowl, he wouldn't see it anyway. "Sure kid, give me a moment to cast the spell."

 

     "Alright!" he laughed. "I knew you'd do it! This is gonna be so fun! You can't even imagine!"

 

     I thought of all the Invisibility Potions I'd consumed, and the many times I had borrowed Lady Nocturnal's blessing. "I bet I can."

 

     "Huh?" the boy gave me an odd look, but I just look my head. Had I said that aloud? I needed to get over that; could get me in trouble some day.

 

 _'Now which spell to... Healing Hands! Of course!'_ I murmured the incantation softly, my hands alighting with the familiar glow. They shot towards him, and he yelped, visibly startled. Frodnar relaxed, however, when they wrapped around him, calmed by the comforting warmth of a healing spell.

 

     "Okay kid," I said, stopping the spell. "You're invisible." He really wasn't. He was as invisible as that cow shitting over there, but you wouldn't hear a word from me on it. There is no spell for Invisibility, but why should I tell him that? After all, this has the potential for some great fun; and maybe, even, another Nord who doesn't fear magic.

 

     "Really?" he asked, brow furrowed. "But I still feel like I'm here." Waving his hands, his brown eyes followed them, brow creasing unhappily.

 

     I barely withheld a groan. "Trust me, you're invisible." Why won't he leave me alone?

 

     "Okay, great!" laughed Frodnar, "now I'm finally gonna have some fun around here!" With that, he raced away, barely remembering to call a thanks over his shoulder.

 

     I heaved a sigh, shaking my head. _'Why can't Nord cubs be more like Khajiit kits? They know better than to bug their elders.'_ Brushing away the encounter, I stood, heading to the other side of town, where the _Riverwood Trade_ r sat, holding a good supply of items. My satchel was rather light, and I needed to stock up for my next venture.

* * *

 

     "Farewell, Lucan!" I called, stalking out of the building, my coin purse noticeably lighter and my supply satchel a good hundred pounds heavier. A new bow rested on my shoulders, and several daggers, freshly sharpened, rested on both sides of my hips.

 

     Taking a moment once I was outside, I took a deep breath, appreciating the many smells of Skyrim, crisp and cold, so unlike the heavy and warm smells of Elsweyr. Elk, Dog, Deathbell, Nightshade, wait, what was that...?

 

     "Boo!" I let out a cat-like yowl, leaping high into the air and whipping around. Frodnar stood behind me, a wide grin on his face, and almost instantly he began to laugh. "Oh man, you should've seen yourself!" He snorted, and I had to hold back laughter as well.

 

     "You better get out of here, boy, before I shred you!" I snapped, biting my tongue with sharp teeth in hopes of restraining laughter. My hand reached for the Daedric dagger resting at my hip, as though I were actually going to strike him down. I would never do that of course, but he didn't know that, now did he? His laughter stopped and his eyes went wide, and he bolted, fleeing as fast as his tiny legs could take him.

 

     Quickly, I headed for the gate that lead out of Riverwood. I couldn't let anyone see me laugh, could I?

 

     After all, I have a reputation to keep.


End file.
